Dimitri's Capture
by silksmybaby
Summary: Okay, there are plenty of stories about Rose's adventure. This one is about Dimitri and others who help him out along the way. Major spoilers, got something you'd like to see in the story? Tell me!
1. Dimitri's Blackout

**Okay, I understand if you all hate me for this, but it is short becuase I couldn't think of how to start this story off and this was the best I could think of. It stopped there for a reason, and this will be an actual story, from Dimitri's view, of what happens after the cave. There are plenty of stories out there about Rose's journey to kill Dimitri but I thought you all might like one from his perspective.**

**I can't promise that the chapters will get very long, but they will definately get longer, espeically with reviews and suggestions from you guys. I love suggestions, it helps me get over writers block and I can help make the story something YOU want to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, ** **Rose, Dimitri, or anything related to that. I do, however, own this story so enjoy!**

**Let me know if you love it or hate it. I want honesty, not something you think will make me feel good. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could see Rose and ran toward the exit. We had killed a lot of strigoi in the past two nights and I was ready to curl up in bed with Rose again. Reassure her it would be alright, that all of those trouble was over. We would figure it out. I wanted to protect Lissa but my feelings for Rose were so much stronger than that need to protect. I loved her. I loved her more than any moroi. When Tasha had asked me to be her guardian I had to decline. I could never fully protect Tasha when I yearned to be with Rose.

I saw her as I was getting closer. She looked so beautiful even covered in dirt and sweat. That's why I loved h er so much. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, especially in the line of duty. My problem was I was so busy looking at Rose that I let my guard down.

An arm appeared in front of me and my chest slammed into it. I had been running full speed so I was not prepared to stop. After all, the others got out okay. I lose my balance and fell. I felt my head crack against the cave floor and I saw stars as the strigoi pinned me down. He smells of blood and, had I been anyone else, I would have gagged. However I had been trained not to let that kind of thing get to me.

"You smell delicious," the strigoi whispered in my ear. He grazed his teeth along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I heard Rose screaming for me.

"Rose," I whispered as he bit into my neck and I slipped into unconsciousness, ready to meet my fate.

* * *

**Review or the strigoi will come for you next! Thought spending an eternity with Dimitri doesn't sound like that bad of an idea.**


	2. The Basement

**Sorry guys, still trying to figure out how to do stuff on here. I figured I would shoot another chapter out at you tonight since I'm not sure when I will next be able to. Got some sad news today and not sure if I'll have any sudden inspirations. I'll try though. Thanks for all of you who added me to fav's and subscribed. You have no idea how much your comments mean to me. I never understood why authors loved them so much until you guys submitted them today. Every one made me smile and want to write more for you guys. So please write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

I woke up to my feet dragging along the ground and in a half sitting position. My shirt was riding up and I tilted my head back to see what was dragging me. I saw a strigoi holding me tightly. I doubted he would let me go so easily but I started to struggle anyway. I heard murmuring voices up ahead but could not understand what they were saying. I felt a sharp rap on my head and I was out like a light again.

*************

I woke up again in a cold, dark place. I rolled over and found my hands tied behind my back. I moved my legs and found them tied too. Sighing, I moved around a little, trying to determine where I was. The ground felt rough, cold even, but I could smell wood and it was pitch black. I decided to try much luck and slowly started inching my way to the right. It was very hard to do with both arms and legs bound, and after about half an hour of this I was covered with sweat.

I stopped to take a break and felt a slight chill come over me. My right side felt colder than my left. I rolled over and bumped into something hard. I tentatively reached out with my foot and found the solid object to be a wall. I could tell by the smell and the faint chill that radiated through me that I was near the edge of wherever I was being held captive. The faint smell of mildew made me think this may be the basement. That would explain the rough floors and oak paneling smell. I tapped my foot against the wall and it gave a solid sounding _thud._ That caused me to sigh. So I was being kept underground and my last conscious memory was of being dragged by a strigoi.

My stomach growled, but not like it was hungry. More like it was digesting. I wondered how long I had been unconscious. Someone had obviously fed me, but who? Why hadn't the strigoi killed me? I wiggled my hands, trying to free them from the rope that held them together, but I had no luck. I let out a frustrated sigh.

That's when I heard it. A faint thudding sound. It sounded almost like the steady beat of a hammer against a nail. It continued softly in the background but eventually began to draw closer. I realized what it was a second before the door opened. I rolled to face the door and relaxed my features, snoring softly. I had learned from my roommate at St. Peter's Academy, back in Siberia, that I snored in my sleep. I just prayed I had been snoring since they had knocked me out. The strigoi came in and looked at me, cursing under his breath.

"He's moved!" the strigoi yelled out up the steps that lay on the other side of the doorway. While he had his back turned I opened one eye and took in my surroundings with one quick look. There were boxes everywhere. It was a very large area, but with the number of boxes in here it looked quite small. I was surprised I had been able to find this piece of wall. There was very little wall showing around the room. The man was directly between me and the door. He was quite a ways away.

He turned back toward me when he noticed my snoring had stopped. I shifted slightly, as though moving my sleep. When I relaxed and started snoring again he came closer to check that I was still asleep. I resisted the urge to jump up and kill him the second he got within range. I had always tried to teach Rose self control and was now using every last bit of it I had. A pang shot through me at her name but it was quickly erased when I caught hold on the man's scent. He smelled human. We knew the strigoi and the humans had been working together, but perhaps there had been more going on there than we had thought.

* * *

**Okay so now we know Dimitri isn't strigoi so, sadly, he can't come and visit you at night and you cannot spend an eternity with him. However I heard a rumor that Rose is on her way to rescue him. Adrian is out looking for Dimitri too. If you review, he might accidentally slip into one of your dreams, rather than Dimitri's. Click the button and find out!**


	3. Shattered

**Okay guys, here is the deal. Do you want a short chapter each day/every other day, OR do you want a longer chapter every 3-5 days? Tell me what you want. I know they are short but I am pretty much only writing during school and only have a couple hours of school each day. Thank you so much for all of your support and to Little-Dramatic espeically for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I definately don't own this first part of the chapter considering it is word for word from the book, Vampire Academy by Ms. Richelle Mead, but the story in general is mine :)**

**By the way, for those of you who haven't yet, check out my other story "Return to School" It is the scene in Kirova's office from Dimitri's PoV! Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Rose *flashback*

"Mason, I need you."

It took him a while to materialize. This time, he not only seemed ultra-pale, he also appeared to be flickering, like a light about to go out. He stood there, watching me, and although his expression was the same as always, I had the weirdest feeling he know what I was going to ask. Lissa, beside me, kept glancing back and forth between me and the spot I was speaking to.

"Mason, is Dimitri dead?"

Mason shook his head.

"Is he alive?"

Mason shook his head.

Neither alive nor dead. The world swam around me, sparkles of color dancing before my eyes. The lack of food had made me dizzy, and I was on the verge of fainting. I had to stay in control here. I had to ask the next question. Out of all the victims…out of all the victims they could have chosen, surely they wouldn't have picked him.

The next words stuck in my throat, and I sank to my knees as I spoke them.

"Is he…is Dimitri a Strigoi?"

Mason hesitated only a moment, like he was afraid to answer me, and then- he nodded.

My heart shattered. My world shattered

Dimitri

I was still wondering as to why the humans were working with the strigoi and why they hadn't eaten all the humans. And why hadn't they turned me? I still had no clue as to how long I had been in this room.

I grunted and tried to loosen my bindings as soon as he left. He had tightened the ties before he left, seeing that I had moved so far. I tried to play it off as I was just very restless. After he left, I loosened them considerably with no problem. He obviously wasn't the one to originally put the restraints on me. I removed my wrists from the rope and my legs followed shortly. I was still groggy but knew I could not succumb to sleep again.

I felt myself over and realized I still had my silver stake in my right boot. In my inspection, I felt multiple bruises along my body, as well as a very large goose egg formed on the back of my head. My legs ached but mainly from being dragged, rather than from any real use.

I rolled to my feet and stretched my muscles. They groaned in protest but I ignored them. I remembered making Rose run every day. She always hurt so much after our training sessions. But she suffered through them. Everyday, before school started and after classes had ended, she had come marching into the gym, ready for our practices. I came to look forward to those training sessions.

Shaking myself back to the present, I heard the dull thudding sound coming again. I listened intently, so as to try and find out which direction they came from, which direction was out. The sound drew closer and I ran over behind the door. The stairs creaked as the boots fell heavily on the old, protesting wood. I stood, ready to attack.

Slowly, the door opened, casting a shadow into the room…

* * *

**Okay, so last night Adrian visited me in my dreams. Apparently someone has been good and reviewed because he told me I should definately put out another chapter soon. He told me to only do that if you guys review again and tell me how you want me to post! Go ahead, click the little button and if you behave, tonight I will send Adrian your way!**


	4. Mason

**Okay guys, don't kill me for how short this is. I had to add it in to explain and I hope it clears up WHY Mason said Dimitri was a strigoi when he clearly isnt in my story! Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, and I am going to be adding a new story soon. It is one of those "Choose your own adventure" stories so I am going to post the intro page today and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mason, Rose, Lissa, or anything remotely related to Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Mason!" I heard my name yelled. "Mason I need you."

I would know that voice anywhere and responded immediately. It took me a while, it was getting harder to come back when needed. At least she didn't call me too often, though it did kind of hurt. I looked at her and knew what she was going to ask. I looked at Lissa and she looked confused, first at Rose then at me. Or at least the spot where I was standing as she could not see me.

"Mason is Dimitri dead?" she asked, looking desperate.

I shook my head.

"Is he alive?"

Again, I shook my head sadly.

I saw her face. It broke my heart to see. I know most people wouldn't think of ghosts as having feelings anymore but I had loved Rose so much and watching her protect my body and avenge me after I had died had revived my emotions.

I knew what her next question would be and was ready for it.

"Is he…is Dimitri a Strigoi?" she asked me, afraid of the answer.

She sank to her knees as she asked. I judged her face before I answered. She looked so fragile, as though anything could break her. I knew my answer would, because I had to lie to her. It broke my heart to do so because I knew he was still alive but I knew it was the only way to save him. It was the only way.

I nodded before fading away from her screams and sobs. I was on to my final destination, wherever that may be.

* * *

**Now Review!!! Adrian came to my dreams last night and said he tried to visit everyone he could and apologizes profusely if he missed anyone.**


	5. Bonnie and Clyde

**Sorry for taking so long, found out my boyfriend is going to Iraq and that kinda messed me up. I am having a writers block so unless people give me ideas it will be a while until I update. I do, however, have another scene from DPOV started so I hope you like it. Please I need lots of encouragement with how my life is going so please give me reviews to let me know some things are still good...if that makes any sense**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything**

* * *

I pounced on his back, ready to rip his head off. I hesitated a moment, he smelled human, and I heard a click. I turned my head slowly and looked at the woman who had followed him down. I couldn't really call her a women really, she barely looked 15. She also looked ready to kill me.

I sighed and hopped off his back. Whatever they wanted, I knew I had to cooperate.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked. Apparently Rose's cockiness had rubbed off on me. Normally I wouldn't have said anything but I was pissed. Things had finally started to go my way then these stupid people had to take me away from Rose.

"You are going to come with us," the male I had just jumped off replied.

"And why do you say that?" I asked him, even though I knew I would be going regardless.

"Because it is either that or you die right now. Not even guardians are bulletproof," the girl holding the gun replied.

"Remember Schoenberg? It took several rounds to kill him," the man chuckled. Now I was truly mad. Scheonberg was my friend. He was so dedicated and was legendary among guardians. And these people in front of me had killed him.

I considered my chances against the two of them. It didn't look too good. I could always take out the woman first but the chances he would get the gun were too good and then he would shoot me. I decided to play along.

"Okay Bonnie and Clyde, what do we do now?" I asked, leaning back against the door. They exchanged a look, clearly not getting the reference and I shook my head, slightly amused. I guess no one else reads western novels anymore.

"You are going to come with us. We have someone to visit," the woman responded, jerking her gun in the direction of the door. "And don't try anything funny or else I will shoot."

I sighed and headed out the door.

* * *

**Please review...yeah my spelling and grammar suck so no need to point it out but I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Adrian's Projection

**Okay okay, I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I was at a dead end for so long in this story but I finally thought of a way to continue it. Please post ideas of what you think would help becuase I am not having many creative juices lately. I have a beta now so hopefully the grammar and spelling won't suck as much.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Dimitri, Adrian, or anything related to Vampire Academy. I do, however, own a giant stuffed penguin!**

* * *

I walked out from behind one of the boxes as the door swung shut behind the humans. I looked at Dimitri who was still staring at the door and hadn't noticed me.

"You look like shit," I commented and Dimitri jumped, whirling around and wincing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with wide, startled eyes. "I thought you could only visit people when they are asleep?"

"Last night when you went to sleep you were dreaming of this place. I was hiding behind one of the boxes so you wouldn't know I was there. Lissa and I have been working together and we found a new skill. We call it 'projection' because we can send a shadow of ourselves out to a place we have visited before." I felt my chest puff out with pride and I could feel my aura glowing. "That's why I was hiding, watching you. That's how I'm able to be here now."

Dimitri just stared at me. It's not often he was at a loss for words and it was a refreshing change.

"Is Rose alright? What happened to her? Please tell her I'll be alright and that I lo-"

I cut him off. I did not want to hear that he loved her. It was bad enough that her dreams kept replaying their time together in the cabin. She dreamt of it every night and I hated being there but I had to make sure she was alright. Every night the same thing…the love, the passion, the feeling of rightness…and then the red eyes, the fangs extending… running from him but he was faster and stronger than she was…

I shook myself back into the present because I could feel myself fading. It took a lot of concentration to project and I knew I couldn't stay long.

"I will tell them that you are alright. When you know more about where you are or what you are going to do just let me know. I will come back the next time you are asleep. For now just stay strong," I said as I looked away. My voice dropped to nearly a whisper and I knew I sounded sad as I said the next part. "She's a wreck. She still has some hope you are still alive. I think she is planning something soon." I paused and then added sofly, "Her birthday is tomorrow."

I saw his face soften and him blink away tears. I had seen firsthand how much he loved her and she him. I know that I had no chance with her but I still couldn't give up hope. I want Dimitri safe, but I also want a shot with Rose.

"Try to find out where you are being kept and keep me updated in your dreams. I will be back tonight," I said at last.

"Why can't you come back to me like this?" he asked.

"It takes a lot of energy to do this while Lissa and I are still learning how to control it. I won't be able to visit like this for at least a few days, but I'll still be able to visit you in your dreams."

"Alright, I understand," he nodded, looking thoughtful. "We will be leaving here soon. The humans that just left told me they are just waiting on the order. Actually, don't tell Rose that I am okay after all. I don't want her doing anything stupid."

I grinned. "Even if she isn't told anything she will find some way to get into trouble."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, she has a way of doing that. Now go on and get back. Don't tell anyone except the headmistress about me, and make sure you tell her I don't want anything done until I learn more about their plans."

I saw then why he and Rose connected so well. They knew what sacrifice was and weren't afraid to give up anything for other's safety.

I nodded, "Goodbye Dimitri."

"Goodbye Adrian."

* * *

**So what do y'all think? Now we know that Adrian can now appear to you anytime, not just in dreams! So review and maybe he'll come your way!**


	7. Adrian's Lie

**Sorry! Thought I uploaded it yesterday and wondered why I got no responses! Enjoy!**

**Okay guys another chapter from me and my lovely beta! This one is from Lissa's PoV. Please read my author's note following this chapter as it will explain some things that might be confusing. I hope you enjoy it even though it is short. I am planning the next one to be back to Dimitri. When I started this story I had planned it to all be from Dimitri but someone messaged me about incorporating Adrian into the rescue mission so I did. I am going to do this story from almost everyone's PoV at some point. I doubt I will write from Rose because then I would ruin her and I am in no way trying to compete with Ms. Mead. I hope you are enjoying my story. Comments give me inspiration to write again so please do comment. Also in case you missed it I am writing other stories from Dimitri's PoV so make sure to check out my profile or subscribe to me as an author for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adrian, Lissa, I do however own Meg (myself ;) and no she is not going to be a big character ) and final fantasy IX which my boyfriend has been trying to get me to play forever. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

I watched Adrian move slowly and I was ready for the life to come back into his face. When we 'project' we become almost real life statues. Our life force goes somewhere else, while our body stays still. Meg, the spirit user we found, has been teaching us. She only in her first year of elemental magic, but we spotted her right away. She was so relieved that she was not alone that she was more than happy to teach Adrian and me how to project. We had been practicing when Adrian left for his first attempt to find Dimitri.

He jumped when he was fully returned to his body. His features relaxed first into his normal response of his cocky "I'm too good for the rules" expression, followed by a worried look. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

"Where is Kirova? I need to speak with her now," he nearly barked.

"Adrian, what happened?" I asked as I ran behind him. He started moving almost immediately after he returned. I had never seen him so focused on anything like he was now. He seemed almost…sober. That stopped me for a moment before I ran to catch back up to him. "Adrian! What's going on? Why do you need to see Kirova so badly?"

Adrian stopped and I plowed into him from behind. He turned slowly, looking at me with calculating eyes. I didn't like that look.

"Vasilisa, you need to go find Christian and stay with him for a bit while I go speak with Kirova. You cannot know this information yet because Rose will pick up on it through your bond. I know you want to help but the best thing you can do to help right now is to go to Christian. Think nothing of Dimitri and nothing of Rose. Plan something special for her birthday tomorrow. She needs some cheering up." He said it all so slowly and precisely to make sure I understood. I just stared at him dumbly.

"Adrian, I can help. I can make sure Rose doesn't know anything. Please, let me help," I begged.

"Lissa," he said in a softer voice this time. "I know you want to help but in this case you really can't. Rose always knows when you are lying. She can feel it. Besides, when I saw Dimitri, he was gone. That is all I can tell you. It is too late for him. He's one of them now." He looked away as he said that last part. I saw the sadness in his face and choked back a sob.

My eyes filled with tears and I ran toward Christian's dorm. Rose had let herself go, lost in grief of her lost mentor. Adrian wasn't letting me help anyone in any way, not even by healing. Dimitri was gone, taken and turned by Strigoi. Christian was all I had left.

I didn't see Adrian's face harden once I turned, or his purposeful stride toward the headmistress' office.

* * *

**At first he says something about him not being able to say anything but then he tells Lissa that Dimitri is dead. He does not want Rose knowing and we all know Lissa cannot keep her mouth shut.** **Please continue to review, it keeps me writing. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Time To Go

**Sorry it took so long, I sent this to my beta last week and she never sent it back so sadly it is unbetaed(is that even a word?). Please review guys, I really love them and they encourage me to write and my last 2 chapters got about 2 reviews total. Please?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

I stared at the spot where Adrian disappeared. Lissa and he had been busy. I wondered what Rose had been up to. Had she moved on? How was she coping with my "death." Surely they would assume I was dead when my body wasn't found. Would she move on? No, that wasn't Rose. She would do something stupid, despite Adrian's warning.

I heard footsteps coming again and went to stand behind the door, not hiding but merely positioning myself for full observational advantage of the room. The door opened and they walked into the room again. They turned to me and had a piece of cloth in the girl's hand and a pair of handcuffs in the man's hand. I sighed.

"I'll wear the handcuffs but not the blindfold. What use is it blindfolding me? Not like I can talk to any of them," I grumbled, hoping I was convincing enough.

They looked at each other and the guy shrugged. The girl slipped the blindfold into his pocket. "What's the worst he can do?" he said.

I sighed again and stuck out my hands then grimaced and turned around, sticking my hands out behind me. I frowned as I felt the cuffs wrap around my wrists, the clicking very audible in the silence. The large hands turned me around to face the girl. He pushed me roughly and I stumbled for a second before catching my footing. They each took one of my arms and we walked upstairs.

We walked through the house and I did as thorough an examination as I could. First we passed through a room that had nothing in it except dust and cobwebs. That led to a room that had a couch, though it was covered in a white cloth, yellowing with age. When we passed through the next doorway I saw another set of stairs.

We walked up the stairs and the man pushed open the door when we reached the top. I looked out and saw we were in the main part of the house. Rather than the stone of the basement, this part had wooden floors covered with thick rugs. The walls had wooden paneling, similar to the room I had been in in the basement. The walls had very expensive paintings on them, spaced at even intervals without looking too well thought out. Sophisticated, that's how it looked in here. This definitely wasn't the house my guards lived in.

We passed into a hallway that looked like the previous room, the only difference being the size and the rug which was thinner, yet no less expensive. There were doorways along the hallway as we walked. I glanced in them as we walked past. A library, a couple of office looking rooms, a recreation room with an in home theatre. I was pretty sure we were leaving now anyway. We walked past a room that had a large picture on the wall opposite the door so I was able to get a longer look at the portrait. It was of the girl who had my left arm in her grasp. I snorted, I couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

They looked at what I was looking at and the girl growled. The man just shrugged and pulled me forward to start walking again. I did and slowly stopped snickering. Not good to piss off your captors. She was still glaring at me and I stopped glancing in the doors. We came up to a very heavy looking door with windows on both sides, though they were dark. The man opened the door and I looked outside.

My jaw dropped as I gazed out the front door.

* * *

**Come on guys, sooner you review sooner I put out a new chapter. Who do you want the next chapter from? Adrian, Dimitri, or Kirova?**

**Also, check out my other Dimitri story! I'm still working on the one with Tasha but I'm trying to focus on school and this story so I'm sorry for putting it off but I will work on it until I get some reviews telling me who you want the next chapter from.**


	9. The End

**Please do not hate me... here goes...**

* * *

Rose stormed into the room and slammed the door so hard Lissa jumped and hit her head on the table she had been crawling under. She looked up and saw Rose with fire in her eyes. Lissa leaped to her feet and ran to Rose, throwing her arms around her.

"Rose I'm so glad you are back!" Lissa cried happily.

"I'm not, I'm looking for that damn author," Rose replied.

"She hasn't been seen in a year Rose, I'm so worried about her!" Lissa said.

"Well she better get back here, I want to find out what happens with Dimitri!" Rose yelled.

Meggie walked into the room at that moment, yawning and stretching.

"Hey girls, what's shakin'?" Meggie asked

Rose had her pinned against the wall in seconds. She looked livid.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose growled.

Meggie held up her hands. "Chill girl, stuff has been going on and there has been a major writers block. I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to finish this story. But I will leave this open for if anyone else wishes to continue it, as long as they give me credit."

Rose screamed in rage, "Why the hell can't you finish this? You started it you have to finish it! I have to find out what happened to him!!!"

Meggie looked at Rose sadly. "I know, I am sorry but when Blood Promises came out it completely derailed me. I thought I could continue and I kept writing but I kept coming up against a wall. It ruined my story and I just didn't feel like I could keep I going and keep the quality the same."

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and her lip trembled. "But you have to finish it."

Meggie looked at her sympathetically. "I understand loosing someone you love. I am truly sorry Rose but you have to go on with your life. You cannot just abandon your friends like Lissa and Adrian. Give Adrian a chance you may actually find something with him."

Rose growled and shoved her away. "You are just like everyone else. But no I will NOT give up on him. I will keep on searching until I find him!" She walked to the window and stared out it.

Lissa looked back and forth between Meggie and Rose. She took a step forward toward Rose and stopped a foot away. "Rose…" she whispered.

Rose turned around with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Lissa and shook her head. "It can't be over. It just can't be."

Lissa held out her arms and Rose stepped into them. The collapsed on the floor and held each other. Rose wept and Lissa rocked her.

"I'm sorry I left you Lissa. I just couldn't let him go. I feel in my heart he is still out there somewhere. I know it. But my place is with you, I need to take care of you. We are together forever, no matter what."

Lissa looked down at her with a strange look upon her face and burst into tears as well.

Meggie stepped out of the room and let the girls have their reunion and decide what would happen next. They held their future in their own hands now.

* * *

**I am giving this story to whomever wishes to continue it, if you think you can do it justice. I am sorry I am no longer able to finish it I hope I explained it a bit in this short clip. If you favorited me as an author I am going to be trying more VA short stories and possibly other books (vampire/werewolf but other series) and so you may wish to unfavorite me unless you would like to read the others. Thank you for reading and reviewing and supporting me! If you have any questions about where the story was GOING to go you can email me at thank you and please tell me what you thought of my story**


End file.
